


Surprise!

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race is moping because Spot won't be home for Christmas.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Surprise!

**There’s cursing in here. I have really missed writing Albert and Race's friendship.**

**Christmas Eve, 12:00pm**

“Why do I have to come to the airport with you to pick up YOUR boyfriend?” Race looked up from the TV. “I don’t want to be standing there when you and Finch have your big elaborate airport reunion kiss.” 

Albert sighed, giving his best friend a look. “Just come, please. We can stop and grab food on our way there.” 

“McDonalds?” Race asked, hopeful with a grin. 

McDonalds was Albert’s least favorite food but if it got Race out of the house and in the car to the airport, he was willing to do whatever it took. “Sure, we can get McDonalds. Now can we go?” 

Ten minutes later, Race and Albert were in the car and on the way to the fast food place. They made their way through the drive-thru, pulling two bags full of food through the window before making their way to the airport. 

“So why is Finch flying in today?” Race asked before shoving a handful of fries in his mouth. 

Albert shook his head at his best friend. “First, chew with your mouth shut. Second, his mom said that he should be with the ones he loves. I guess he was moping around the house pretty badly. They had their family Christmas last night.”

Nodding, Race shoved a chicken nugget in his mouth. “That makes sense. At least he’s coming home.” 

“When’s Spot supposed to be home?” Albert asked. 

Spot was a traveling nurse, who got sent out to California to help with the earthquake that had happened a few days ago. Spot had called him last night, holding back tears, letting him know that he probably wouldn’t be home until the first of the new year. 

Sighing, Race let his head fall back against the headrest. “He said not until the beginning of the new year. I get that he’s needed out there but it absolutely sucks that I won’t get to spend his favorite holiday with him.” 

“It’ll be alright, Race. I’m sure he’s just as torn up as you are.” Albert put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Besides, you can have two Christmases this year - one with your siblings and Medda and a second one with Spot when he gets home.” 

Shrugging, he guessed Albert was right. “But this was the year I was going to propose to him.” 

“Really? You sure kept that secret locked up.” Albert’s eyes went wide at Race’s admission. 

Nodding, Race grinned. “Jack helped me pick out the ring - he’s the only person that knew. I didn’t want a ton of people to know in case Spot said no.” 

“There’s no way that man is going to say no to you.” Albert exclaimed. “He is even more head over heels in love with you than you are with him. He adores you Race and he’s not going to turn you down.” 

Race bit his lip as Albert pulled into the street leading to the airport. “That’s what Jack said when I confessed to him my doubts.” 

“He’s gonna say yes, Race.” Albert grinned. “How are you going to ask him?” 

Watching Albert pull into the parking garage, Race shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ve got about four different ideas in my head but honestly, I’ll probably just ask him at home as we share pizza. Nothing special, a big hoopla isn’t really our style.” 

Snorting, Albert nodded his head. “Big hoopla is the furthest thing from your style. However you ask him, is going to be perfect for you two, you know that right?” 

“Uh huh.” Race grinned. “It’ll probably be spontaneous and not scripted at all. I’ve had the ring since August but never found a good time to stop and ask.” 

Albert pulled into a parking spot as they got out of the car. “Well, when he gets home, maybe all the words you want to say will make their way into your brain.” 

“How philosophical of you.” Race walked behind him, shoving his hands in his pocket. “I do have one request for you.” 

Albert pressed the button of the elevator, turning to face Race. “What’s that?” 

“Don’t embarrass me when you reunite with Finch.” Race grinned at his best friend. “Keep it PG as I’m sure there will be a lot of kids around.” 

Shoving Race’s shoulder, Albert laughed. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. Have you met Finch, Mr. No PDA?” 

“Well everything that he says he doesn’t like, seems to go out of the window when he’s with you.” Race looked over at him as they made their way into the bustling airport. They had to avoid walking into anyone as they made their way to the arrivals section. 

Stopping in front of the arrivals board, Albert searched for the flight, nodding seeing it was on time. “Isn’t the same way with Spot, though? That everything he dislikes goes out the window when he’s with you.” 

“Sometimes.” Race shrugged. “Depends on the situation and who’s around. If it’s you, Jack, or Itey, he lets down his guard a lot more than if it’s anyone else. But he’s definitely relaxed in the last three years that we’ve been together than when we got together back in college.” 

Albert chuckled at that. “Ain’t that the truth. When you first brought him around, I honestly didn’t think you two would make it six months but somehow you got him to get the stick outta his ass.” 

“It wasn’t easy, that’s for sure.” Race laughed, looking up the ramp the arrivals would come down. “When does Finch’s flight land?” 

“He just texted that it landed and he’ll be down shortly.” Albert pocketed his cell phone. “He said there are several older ladies on the flight that are taking their sweet time.” 

Race nodded, feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he smiled seeing a text message from Spot.  _ Don’t let Albert wind you up too badly. I’ll call you later. Love you.  _

“Spot says not to let you wind me up too much.” Race looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “What does that even mean?” 

Albert shrugged. “He’s probably referring to the mayhem we get up to when we’re hanging out. Don’t worry, I won’t wind you up.” 

Race grinned, looking up at the ramp, watching Finch’s tall, lanky body make its way closer to them. “Hey Al? Look.” 

Albert’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend getting closer to them, Al bouncing on his feet before sprinting over to jump into Finch’s arms, kissing him. Race bit his lip, missing Spot even more in that moment than he had been previously. “Makes you sad huh?” 

“Yeah, especially since the one I want to be with isn’t coming home.” Race didn’t take his eyes off Albert and Finch as he replied to the stranger. 

“You sure about that?” The voice hit Race’s ears as he spun on his toes. His eyes went wide as he took in the stranger, who wasn’t a strange but Spot. “Surprise!” 

“What?” Race’s jaw dropped, his eyes sweeping up and down his boyfriend’s body. “What are you doing here?” 

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” Spot grinned, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder. “This was the plan all along . . . just had to keep you from finding out.” 

Race stood there with a stupid grin on his face as he looked at Spot. Suddenly, and without warning, he crashed into Spot’s body with a gentle omph. “You’re really here?” 

Spot pushed himself to his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Race’s lips with a gentle hum. “Yes, snookums, I’m here. And just in time to spend Christmas with you.” 

“I love you, pooks.” Race breathed before kissing him once more. 

Spot grinned, running a hand across his cheek. “Love you too, snookums. Shall we break up the love fest and get home?” 

Race looked over his shoulder at Finch and Albert, making out in the middle of the airport, and shook his head. “Come on, let’s leave them and take an Uber home. They won’t notice we left.” 

Lacing his fingers with Spot’s, Race tugged him out of the airport, ordering an Uber along the way. And true to his statement, it wasn’t until later that afternoon that Albert had texted him and asked if they got home okay. Race merely laughed, too wrapped up in cuddling with his fiance and enjoying a Christmas movie on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
